Goths and Hayous
by Blondie hanyou
Summary: The descendant of Kagome higurashi, the famed preistess, Moves from America to Japan and meets up with Inu and co's descendants.Rating for language R


Goths and hanyous

Ch.1: A quick relationship

Kitty: The reason I'm doing this is because I feel good. Even so, I want nothing to do with colors other than red and black, and I want to be gothic because god is cruel and won't let me be a cat demon, nor will he let me be Inuyasha's daughter. God you bastard, I WILL KILL YOU!

Inuyasha: Don't you think you're overreacting?

Kitty: clamp it dog boy!

Nami's pov

My name is Nami Higurashi. I am gothic and I'm a descendant of the famed preistess Kagome Higurashi. She had one child. A quarter demon girl. The girl married into a demon family but kept her last name, and so did all of her children, all girls. They all married into demon families until it came to me. I am full cat demon and I am Japanese American. I just moved to Tokyo from Florida. I have the sacred jewel in my side and My mother trains me often. My father is a descendant of an evil demon named Naraku, and he tells me stories about him and his incarnations. He is a descendant of Naraku because one of Naraku's incarntions, Kagura the wind sorceress married a cat demon and that's how my father's family was started. My mother tells me of the adventures Kagome and some of her friends had. They were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kilala. I someday wish to meet their descendants.

"Mom?" "Yeah Nami?" "I'm hoping that today I might meet descendants of Great great great great grandmother Kagome's friends." "Well, you just might! And Can I tell you something?" "Yeah?" "You look exactly like Kagome." "Awesome!" Nami swished her tail. "you'd better get to school." "Okay mom! Bye!" Nami ran out of the house to wait for the bus to school. Once it came, She went and sat down next to two girls chatting. "Hi." Said Nami. The two girls looked at her. "Hi. they both said at the same time. "My name is Oki, and this is Rini. Are you new?" "Yeah. I just moved here from America." "Wow! What's your name?" "Nami Higurashi" the two girls gasped. "Are you a descendant of Kagome Higurashi?" "Yeah. My mom says I look exactly like her, only I have cat ears, gold hair and a tail." "So do I." Said Rini. "I have two tails actually. I'm A descendant of a necko youkai named Kilala." "And I'm a descendant of Sango, A great demon slayer." Said Oki proudly." "Hi, i'm Ryu." Said a boy from the seat behind them. "Hi. I'm Nami. I'm a descendant of Kagome Higurashi. " "Wow!" "Yeah, I get that a lot." "Well, I'm a descendant of Shippo, a fox demon." "And i'm a descendant of Miroku, A great monk!" Said a voice from next to Ryu. "From what my mother tells me, Miroku was a monk, but the only great in his name was Miroku the great letcher." My mother told me lots of stories. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Kagome were all a team. But I think we're missing one...Inuyasha! We're missing Inuyasha! "You don't mean..." Oki began. "Tomi is the richest boy in school! Not to mention a descendant of Inuyasha and a complete jackass." Said Rini. "Where is he sitting?" "Over there." Rini pointed to a boy with silver hair and Dog ears on the top of his head.

Nami Couldn't belive it. A descendant of the total jackass that dumped her great great great great grandmother for a clay pot. She went over to him and tapped his shoulder. "What do you want?" he demanded. I Want you to come sit with me, that's what." Nami said while looking around. Then she looked back and Tomi wasn't there. She looked down, and there was Tomi, on the ground. "Okay, what's with that?" Said Nami. "I don't know. this is the first time it happened." Nami helped him up and at first she didn't think he was much of a looker. Now, when she looked deep into those golden eyes, she thought he was very handsome. Same with Tomi. At first he thought she was the ugliest thing on the planet, but when he looked deep into her blood red eyes, he also thought she was beautiful. "Well, will you sit with me or not?" Said Nami, breaking the gaze and blushing like crazy. "Fine." Said Tomi. They both blushed like mad when they got to the seats where all their friends were sitting. Tomi, This is Rini, Oki, Ryu and Saku." "Feh." "Are you a descendant of Inuyasha?" "Yeah..." Nami slapped him. "You bitch! What was that for?" "That, my sweet little puppykins, is for what your Great great great great grandfather did to my great great great great grandmother." The bus stopped and all the kids got off and Nami did something so random that even she didn't know that she was going to do it...she kissed Tomi before they got off the bus.

It turned out that Nami and Tomi had lockers next to each other. For the next few days, Nami found nicely drawn pictures of her fifteen year old self with huge boobs in her locker, and Tomi found nicely drawn pictures of himself only fifteen instead of twelve, without a shirt on and he had a sword and he had some sort of red Kimono thing on. Tomi Left a note in Nami's locker that said "I like those pics. You, me, Movies, Friday? Check a box and leave it in the locker to the left of you." Nami checked the yes box and Put it in Tomi's locker.

Kitty: please take note that all of the characters look like their Great great great great grandparents. Miroku and Sango never got married, Inuyasha and Kagome never got married.

Nami: Kagome's descendant

Oki: Sango's Descendant

Rini: Kilala's descendant

Ryu: Shippo's descendant

Sada: Kouga's descendant (She comes next chapter)

Saku: Miroku's descendant

Tomi: Inuyasha's descendant

Sachi: Nami's mom

Sanyu: Nami's dad

Sakura: Nami's younger sister

Please review!


End file.
